Spy Drills
Spy Drills is a episode of HTFF. In this episode, Devious plans to destroy Happy Tree Town, so it's up to Foster to stop him, along with her partners The M's, Dopey, and Stealthy. Roles Starring *Foster Featuring *Devious *Dr. Flop *Stealthy *Dopey *The M's Appearances *Raider Plot Foster is seen watching TV with Dopey, but both their spy phones ring and they answer the message and go to the F.I.G.H.T. Agency secret headquarters, where an unknown agent tells them both that they have a new mission; agents in jet-packs look at Devious' base and look at the giant tower with a huge laser sticking out a window. Meanwhile, Devious plans to destroy Happy Tree Town with the lazer. Foster immediately puts on her catsuit, while Dopey immediately puts on his jumpsuit. Both quickly head outside. Foster and Dopey sneak around Happy Tree Town, trying not to get noticed by anyone. They sneak into an abandoned house to keep low. Dopey playfully knocks over everything in the house, making Foster shush him. They spy on Devious through one of the windows and see that the lazer is plugged into a wall with a very frail wire. Dopey cheers after discovering this, making Foster shush him again. Foster motions Dopey to get into his normal clothes to lower suspicion, as does she. Meanwhile, it's shown that Devious saw the whole thing through a huge telescope. He calls a friend on a cellphone and hangs up after he hears a response. After this, he laughs evilly. Foster and Dopey, both dressed in their street clothes, are seen at about to enter a cafe when a gray walrus in a lab coat lands in front of them. Foster looks at a sheet of paper and scrolls the list of villains to find out that one of them is Dr. Flop. After looking up, Dr. Flop is shown to have disappeared. Dr. Flop appears behind Foster and kicks Foster into the cafe. After getting kicked, she puts her catsuit on. Dopey runs to her aid, but Dr. Flop grabs Dopey by his legs and tosses him through a window. Foster and Dr. Flop fight for a little bit, though he is shown to be too strong and defeats Foster. Foster hides behind a counter and contacts a few of her friends with her walkie-talkie. A chameleon spymaster, Stealthy, fades from a wall and jumps on Dr. Flop, punching him as he hangs onto him. The M's smash through the cafe's walls and triumphantly greet Foster, but Stealthy is thrown at them. Dr. Flop tosses down three oysterbots. One of the oysterbots bite Stealthy's tongue as he struggles to get up. The M's attack Dr. Flop but are quickly stopped by Dr. Flop's oysterbots. Foster is seen laying on the ground, dead. As Dr. Flop walks away, Foster, who faked her death, quietly takes a small remote control from Dr. Flop's lab coat's pocket. The control is shown to be the control center of the oysterbots. She sets their behavior to "attack walruses". Because of this, all of Dr. Flop's oysterbots shred him to pieces. Devious, who is watching from a huge telescope, angrily slams his fist against a table, but quickly dismisses this, saying Dr. Flop was a "pawn in his plans". The scene then shifts to Foster, Dopey, Stealthy and the M's go to Devious' base for stop him, Devious is shown to have already started charging the laser. The group of agents hurry up and run away. Dopey stays behind and takes his lunch with him. Afterwards, they attack Devious, but he kills Dopey by firing a laser from his laser gun that vaporizes Dopey, killing him, along with grabbing Stealthy's tongue and launches him out the window, killing him. The M's are all knocked unconscious by Devious' robots, so it's up to Foster to stop him. To stop the laser gun, she just unplugs it from the wall, shutting it off. As Devious attempts to fix the laser, Foster tosses a very small bomb at it, killing Devious and the M's. Foster goes to her house to ends see her show but sees a rope dangling. She tugs on it, pulling off a section of her house and being crushed. Deaths *Dr. Flop is killed by his oysterbots. *Dopey is vaporized by Devious' laser gun. *Stealthy dies after being launched out a window. *Devious and the M's dies in a explosion *Foster is crushed by debris. Trivia *This is Foster's first appearance in a regular episode. **This is also the first time Foster meets Devious and Dr. Flop. *This is the second time that Devious and Dr. Flop are allies. The first is Gerbil and the Walrus. *This is the second time that Dr. Flop appears without The Penguins. The first is Laser Stifles. *This is the M's, Dopey and Stealthy's debut. *This marks Foster's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 64 Episodes